Family
by LaurielS
Summary: Sometimes, even the strongest falter. Short one-shot. Reviews and comments are highly appreciated.


**Family**

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or anything, just my own ideas.

A/N: Yes, it is a little short, but I hope you will enjoy this story! Reviews and comments are welcomed.

**Family**

Gil galad, his king, was lost.

Killed by Sauron.

Elrond felt anger and pain rise sharply within him, blinding him. Eventually, he saw nothing but his rage, taking down orc after orc, desiring for this war to stop and for his king to be avenged.

He fought bravely, fearlessly. His army, at first losing the strength to fight when they saw Gil galad fall, mustered their courage again as they saw the Herald to the King bringing down orc after orc.

But that did not last long.

Elrond, focused on trying to bring down a larger orc in front of him, had not realized as a lesser one crept from behind, a blade in its hand.

By the time he realised, it was too late.

White, searing pain flared from his right abdomen and he gasped, fumbling slightly. The orc in front of him took its opportunity, bringing down its blade on his right chest. It took all of Elrond's strength to restrain himself from crying out from all the pain; however, his warrior instincts kicked in and in no time, Elrond retaliated, killing the two orcs with one swift movement of his sword.

The two orcs shrieked in pain and fell, dead.

It was then that all strength left Elrond and he too fell backwards, sword cluttering noiselessly on the ground, amidst a sea of bodies.

A sea of bodies. Of orcs, of men, of elves, of dwarves.

_So many dead…_

_And he was dying…_

And then he thought he saw someone come, someone very familiar, someone who really should not be here.

"Elros…?"

The half elf in front of him knelt down and smiled, a smile identical to Elrond's. Elrond's subconscious and healer sense told him that all this was not true, that Elros could not be here, that Elros was only a hallucination, conjured up due to his blood loss. But he did not heed them.

Even if this was only his imagination, he wanted it to continue.

He had missed his brother for so long, wishing him to come back for more than a thousand years, and now that his wish had come through, he would not do anything to spoil it. Elros was here, beside him amidst all the fighting, supporting and comforting him. That was all that mattered.

"Elros, I have missed you so much…"

"So have I, my brother," Elrond could hear him say, "And now that I am here, I will not leave again."

"Really?"

"My brother, when have I ever lied to you?"

Elrond shook his head and smiled. Yet, as he raised his hand to touch his brother's hands, he saw his brother's image dissolve in front of him, disappearing into the wind.

He was gone.

The hallucination was gone.

"No…" he croaked weakly, clawing the air, desperately trying to hold on to any part of his brother.

Nothing.

He should not be surprised. But why does it hurt him so?

"Elros…" he mumbled, a tear slipping off his eyes, "I have missed you so…"

_And even in death, I would not be able to see you…_

He had lost so much. First his father, who had sailed away in search of his grandparents. And then it was his mother, who had jumped with a Silmaril on her brow, gone to join his father, leaving him and Elros behind. And not long later, his foster father Maglor left and was never seen again.

And of course his dear brother Elros, who died choosing to be counted amongst Men.

And now, after all this, he was dying alone on the battlefield, his king already lost. No one would be here, not even…

_Celebrian. I am so sorry I could not fulfil my oath to you._

His eyes started to close and his hand started to fall. It was time…

"Elrond! No!"

The familiar voice jolted Elrond back and he opened his eyes again, straining to look for someone, but all the blood loss made him dizzy and weak. Yet he did not need to strain himself for long, for said elf was soon near him, holding his own hand in his, golden hair billowing in the wind.

He was real, and for that, Elrond felt his heart lifted a little, though his strength remained dwindled.

"Glorfindel..." Elrond could hear his voice, weak and defeated. "I am afraid…"

"No! Do not die on us, Elrond. This is an order!"

Ah, his friend, giving orders to him, not caring about the fact that his own rank was lower than Elrond's (not that it really mattered between both of them). Elrond could have laughed, if he wasn't so terribly injured and wasn't in so much need of a companion at this time.

"Stay with me. Stay with us, Elrond. You are not alone in this."

_Not alone… how foreign that sounded_.

"You have us. Erestor and I. And Lady Celebrian. We will always be here. Do not let any of us down."

_There is so much waiting for you here. _He could see it in Glorfindel's eyes. _You are never alone. You will never be alone here._

_Never… alone?_

And he remembered. Remembered the times when all three were in the council room drawing up plans for Rivendell. Remembered the times when he felt down and approached one of them, glad to have one of their companionship. Remembered the times they teased him about being so infatuated with Celebrian, yet at the same time urged him to impress the wonderful elleth. Remembered the times he had with Celebrian, the love of his life.

He had a family here. It was all he needed.

Grasping tightly onto Glorfindel's hand, Elrond said the three words that Glorfindel knew would make this elf pull through this ordeal.

"I will try."

**-The End-**


End file.
